Siluman Pirang, Naruto!
by LoveSuke
Summary: Sasuke merasa dunia ini tidak adil karena berbeda dengan kakaknya yang merupakan siluman harimau, Sasuke malah terlahir sebagai siluman kucing. Baca warningnya di dalam! NaruSasu. DONT LIKE DONT READ! Special update in Naruto Birthday!
1. Chapter 1

Siluman Pirang, Naruto!

NaruSasu

Rat: T

Warning: Yaoi, Super OOC, weird, supernatural, siluman, catSasuke!

Don't like don't read!

Pair: NaruSasu.

.\\./.

..\\./..

.

Proloug

.

Duniaku berbeda dengan dunia pada umumnya. Duniaku dipenuhi dengan para siluman, termasuk diriku sendiri.

Ya aku adalah siluman, bukan hanya aku tapi seluruh keluargaku, teman-temanku, tetanggaku, semua orang yang hidup di duniaku adalah siluman.

Siluman seperti kami memiliki kekuatan. Bukan kekuatan untuk bertransformasi menjadi binatang, sayangnya siluman seperti kami sudah tidak memiliki kemampuan itu lagi. Kami tidak bisa merubah diri kami menjadi binatang sepenuhnya, melainkan hanya sebatas ekor, telinga, cakar, dan taring. Kekuatan siluman bergantung pada jenisnya, salah satu contohnya kakakku, Uchiha Itachi adalah harimau jadi dia punya kekuatan yang kuat menyamai binatang predator itu.

Ia memiliki kaki yang kuat dan bisa berlari sangat cepat, taringnya panjang dan bisa mengoyak tubuh lawan sekali gigit, belum kukunya yang panjang dan tajam bagaikan pedang. Percayalah jika kau tertangkap olehnya lebih baik jangan bergerak karena kau tidak akan senang jika lehermu terkoyak karenanya kan?

Sebenarnya dulu ada banyak siluman murni. Siluman murni itu bisa berubah sepenuhnya menjadi binatang, tapi karena banyak siluman yang menikah dengan manusia, alhasil perubahan kami jadi setengah-setengah, tidak bisa sepenuhnya lagi. Dan sayangnya, Siluman murni juga sudah tidak bisa ditemukan lagi. Jarang sekali. Jika masih adapun mereka akan hidup terpisah dari kami.

Kehidupanku disini sama saja seperti manusia pada umumnya: sekolah, belajar, menuntut ilmu, pokoknya tidak ada bedanya. Tuntutan hidup kami tetap tidak berubah dari masa ketika dunia kami dipenuhi dengan manusia. Kami juga tidur, makan, olahraga, semua hal yang dilakukan manusia, kami juga melakukannya. Tidak ada bedanya apalagi di dunia modern seperti ini.

Ngomong-ngomong namaku Uchiha Sasuke. aku murid paling pintar di sekolahku, nilaiku paling tinggi disemua pelajaran, mulai dari matematika, seni, keterampilan, dan olahraga. Tentu saja itu adalah hasil kerja kerasku.

Semua itu kuraih dengan susah payah untuk menutupi kekuranganku.

Hah, apa kekuranganku?

Itu rahasia. Lebih baik tidak ku katakan. Itu aibku sebagai siluman.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan rapor. Aku menunggu di luar kelas dengan deg-deg-an. Nilaiku berapa ya? Aku tidak akan suka jika nilaiku sampai turun. Mendapatkan nilai yang terbaik sangat penting bagiku. Aku ingin membuat orang tuaku takjub.

Nama anak satu persatu mulai disebutkan dan saat sensei menyebut namaku aku langsung berlari masuk ke kelas dan menemuinya.

Dibalik mejanya wali kelasku tersenyum padaku. "Kau nomor satu lagi Sasuke." Katanya sambil menyerahkan raporku. "setelah lulus sd lebih baik masuk smp unggulan ya?"

Hatiku melonjak gembira. Aku nomor satu! Semua nilaiku A!

Akan kutunjukkan nilaiku ini kepada ayahku, supaya ayah tahu bahwa aku tidak kalah dari kakak.

"Jangan lupa datang ke pesta kelulusan, datang bersama walimu."

Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan dengan riang keluar kelas. Sensei memanggil nama, "Uzumaki Naruto." saat aku sudah sampai pintu.

 **Bugh**

"Ouch!" Aku mengerang. Bocah blonde pendek sedang memberikan tatapan mencemoohnya padaku.

"Pake mata dong!" Makinya padaku.

Aku menekuk wajahku, tapi tidak mengindahkannya. Aku tidak mau hariku rusak karena bocah idiot itu. aku hanya membuang muka, lalu berlari ke dekat danau. Kali ini aku tidak tertarik meladeninya.

Aku duduk di dekat danau sendirian, membuka raporku dan berdecak senang saat melihat nilaiku sendiri. tidak percuma perjuanganku selama ini. aku terus bersi keras untuk mendapatkan nilai yang terbaik demi ayahku. Aku harus nomor satu. Sekali lagi ku tekankan, ini sangat penting untukku. Aku yang selalu dipandang sebelah mata oleh ayahku, ingin membuktikan diriku padanya, bahwa aku Uchiha Sasuke, umur 11 tahun, bukanlah siluman yang bodoh. Setidaknya dari sekian banyak kekuranganku, aku punya otak yang cerdas.

"Oi, Teme!" Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Keras sekali sampai-sampai aku terlonjak hampir jatuh ke danau.

Apaan sih!

Aku menoleh, dan men _death glare_ bocah blonde yang selalu saja cari masalah denganku.

Bocah blonde itu namanya Uzumaki Naruto, temen sekelasku, dia musuhku. Aku benci sekali dengannya ia selalu cari gara-gara terhadapku. Aku sampai mengira bahwa dia punya dendam pribadi padaku.

Tapi sekali lagi, aku tidak mau hariku rusak. Aku mau cepat-cepat pulang dan menunjukkan nilai raporku pada ayah.

Aku membuang muka lagi, tapi dia, sebelum aku menyadarinya, telah merampas raporku dan lari menjauh dari jangkauanku.

Aku terperangah saat sadar raporku sudah tidak di tanganku lagi.

"Apa ini, kau juara satu ya? Cih, kau pasti nyontekkan?" Ia mengejekku, membuka raporku lebar-lebar dan melihat nilaiku.

Aku menggeram. Bocah pirang sialan ini. "Kembalikan!" perintahku sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya. Tapi Naruto tidak bergerak, ia malah menjulurkan lidah padaku. Dasar bocah! Aku mengambil satu langkah mendekat padanya lalu memelototinya. "Kembalikan atau aku akan…"

"Atau apa?" Tantang Naruto, melambai-lambaikan raporku ke atas kepalanya.

Aku menggeram lagi. "Kembalikan atau aku akan mencabik-cabikmu dengan cakarku."

Naruto berhenti, dia pasti takut dengan ancamanku. Semua orang di sekolahku tahu bahwa kakakku Uchiha itachi adalah siluman harimau, dan itu berarti mereka percaya bahwa aku juga siluman harimau.

"Kau tahu aku apakan?" Ancamku sambil menatapnya dengan meremehkan. Siluman yang kuat memang selalu menginjak-injak siluman yang lemah. Itu aturannya.

"Cih, kau pikir aku takut?" Desis Naruto tidak perduli, "nih ambil sendiri tuh." Dan dengan entengnya Naruto melempar raporku ke danau.

Aku berteriak, setengah histeris, "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Aku langsung berlari ke pinggir danau dengan panik. Ku ulurkan tanganku untuk mengambilnya, tapi Naruto melemparnya terlalu jauh.

Raporku mengapung di atas air dan semakin jauh dari jangkauanku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan! mataku berkaca-kaca, melihat buku merah itu terendam di dalam air. Persetan dengan image Uchiha, kerja kerasku selama berbulan-bulan sudah berubah menjadi ampas. Ayahku tidak akan memujiku jika aku memberikan rapor basah kehadapannya. Aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkan ekpresinya jika tahu bahwa raporku basah.

Bagaimana ini?

Di belakangku Naruto tertawa-tawa kesenangan. "Hei, Sasuke, Kau bilang tadi mau mencabik-cabikku dengan cakarmu?" Ia ikut berjongkok di dekatku. Suaranya tercekat karena menahan tawa. "Kau itu siluman kucingkan? Lihat ekormu menyembul tuh hahaha… Bagaimana caranya kau bisa mencakarku, kau kan cuman kucing kecil, hati-hati nanti Oni memakanmu Hahaha…"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kurasakan ekorku bergerak-gerak di belakangku. Habislah aku!

Ini pertama kalinya aku lepas kontrol. Saat aku emosional ekor atau telingaku memang sering muncul. Padahal selama ini aku selalu menyembunyikan jati diriku. Siapa yang senang menjadi siluman kucing? Ini adalah aib terbesarku. Aku selalu berusaha untuk merahasiakannya. Menjadi siluman kucing bukanlah hal yang bisa dibanggakan untuk seorang laki-laki. Aku selalu dikucilkan karena ini, makanya aku selalu bersusah payah untuk merahasiakannya.

"Ayo cepat sembunyikan lagi ekormu sebelum para Oni melihatmu… hahaha… kau cuman kucing kecil ternyata... hahaha…"

Aku menatap nanar Naruto yang terbahak-bahak di sampingku. Senang ya, merendahkanku seperti ini? aku menatap lagi raporku yang mengapung di atas air. Bibirku melengkung ke bewah dengan muram. Sekarang rahasiaku sudah terbongkar dan peluangku untuk mendapatkan pujian dari ayah juga telah hilang begitu saja. Mulai sekarang aku akan dikucilkan bukan hanya di rumah lagi, tapi juga di sekolah. Dan ayahku juga akan semakin meremehkanku.

Semuanya sia-sia belaka. Hatiku pedih, memikirkan kemalanganku yang bertubi-tubi. Kerja kerasku terbuang percuma, semuanya gara-gara Naruto. Kenapa dia kejam sekali… Kenapa dia tidak meninggalkanku sendirian saja…

Tanpa bisa kutahan lagi air mataku mulai keluar merembes ke pipiku.

"Uhhg…" Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Aku tidak mau mempermalukan diriku lebih dari ini, tapi air mataku terus menetes tanpa bisa ku cegah.

Naruto berhenti tertawa, dia menatapku kaget. "Oi, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Dasar bocah pendek brengsek! Hiks…" Makiku disela tangisku. "memangnya kenapa kalau aku kucing hiks… kau juga pasti bukan siluman yang hebat hiks…"

Ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi tidak enak, tapi walau begitu mulutnya tetap saja mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan. "Ck, aku kan cuman bercanda! Kenapa kau malah menangis, dasar tidak seru!"

Aku benci sekali dengan bocah berambut kuning ini. Dia selalu saja menggangguku sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Aku selalu susah payah untuk membuat diriku tidak terlalu emosional. Karena saat itu terjadi rahasiaku, bahwa aku adalah siluman kucing, akan terbongkar. Aku akan jadi bahan olok-olok jika temanku sampai tahu. Tapi percuma pertahananku selama enam tahun menjadi sia-sia, karena siluman kuning ini.

"Kau pikir aku senang bercanda denganmu!" Aku meneriakinya. Aku sama sekali tidak menganggap semua hal yang dilakukan Naruto sebagai candaan semata. Hidupku susah karena dirinya. "Kau siluman sialan! Tidak punya hati! Kau bahkan membuang raporku!"

Naruto sedikit cemberut, ia menatapku yang terisak. Sekarang dia pasti senang sekali sudah berhasil membuatku menangis seperti bocah kecil. Aku semakin marah memikirkan itu. Aku ingin melemparnya ke danau, tapi apa untungnya. Ujung-ujungnya aku pasti akan dilaporkan ke sensei, dan situasi akan makin kacau.

Belum lagi ayahku, dia pasti akan memarihiku habis-habisan saat aku pulang nanti. Aku menangis semakin keras memikirkan itu. Ekorku bergerak-gerak di belakangku, selagi aku menangis tersedu-sedu, menenggelamkan wajahku kelipatan tanganku.

Naruto menghela nafas melihatku, ia kemudian menarik sesuatu keluar dari belakang bajunya. "Yang ku buang itu bukan rapormu dasar teme bodoh." Katanya. "Yang kubuang itu adalah raporku sendiri. nih! Berhentilah menangis. Kau jelek kalau menangis."

Aku memelotinya, Ia mengulurkan buka merah itu ke wajahku. Aku sedikit terisak, ku lap air mataku dengan belakang tanganku. Dan dengan hati-hati aku mengambil raporku kembali.

Aku menelitinya, iya benar ini raporku. Tapi, "ugh… raporku jadi lecek nih!" Gerutuku sambil berusaha menghilangkan bagian leceknya, masih dengan sedikit terisak.

"Ya ampun teme, kau itu menyebalkan banget sih!" Sahut Naruto dengan nada gemas. "Lebih baik kau hilangkan ekormu dulu, nanti para Oni melihatnya."

Aku selipkan raporku ke dalam map plastik lalu memeluknya erat-erat. "Jangan memerintahku idiot!" makiku padanya. Tapi aku berkonsentrasi juga, dan kemudian ekorku menghilang. Aku menatap Naruto lagi, mataku menyipit. Apa dia akan mengejekku karena tahu aku hanyalah siluman kucing. Dari sekian banyak orang kenapa rahasiaku malah ketahuan oleh bocah pirang tukang bulli ini!

"Apa lagi?" Tegur Naruto ketika melihatku menatapnya tajam.

Tapi aku menggeleng, kemudian kupandangi kertas rapor Naruto yang sekarang sudah sampai tepat di tengah danau.

"Rapormu tidak kau ambil?" Tanyaku padanya. Kenapa dia santai sekali saat rapornya mengapung di danau.

"Itu masalah gampang. Aku tidak akan menangis hanya karena raporku mengapung di danau." Sindirnya padaku.

Aku menendangnya dengan berang. Andai dia tahu perjuangan hidupku untuk mendapatkan nilai-nilai ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mau masuk SMP mana?" Tanyanya.

Aku membuka mulutku, hampir menjawabnya sampai ketika aku sadar, lebih baik jangan memberitahunya. Setelah menjalani kehidupan SD yang menyebalkan karena diganggu terus olehnya, lebih baik aku tutup mulut. Nanti dia masuk ke tempat yang sama denganku lagi. "Tidak akan ku beritahu!" Jawabku jutek.

Naruto cemberut. "Ih, pelit!"

"Biarin, nanti kau masuk ke tempat yang sama denganku lagi!"

"Tidak kok, walau aku mau, tapi aku tidak bisa." Balas Naruto. "Setelah ini aku akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh."

Aku menatapnya, dia sepertinya serius? "Kemana?"

Naruto cengegesan. "Rahasia." Katanya. "Kenapa? Kau mau ikut? Nanti deh aku ajak kau tinggal disana, tapi setelah kita dewasa ya, kucing kecil."

Aku merengut. Sialan, setelah tahu rahasiaku, dia jadi semakin songong. Aku mendelik padanya. Ngapain juga aku tanya. "Jangan panggil aku kucing kecil, kau lebih kecil dariku dasar siluman kuning!"

"Heee, aku kan sedang masa pertumbuhan. Ne, kucing kecil?"

"Berisik dobe!" Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku beranjak lalu berjalan menjauh darinya. Bicara dengannya hanya membuatku kesal saja, lebih baik aku pulang dan kembali ke rencana awal.

"Oi Sasuke, jaga baik-baik dirimu. Jangan sampai para Oni tahu kalau kau siluman kucing." Teriak Naruto keras dari jauh.

Sialan! Semuanya bisa dengar kalau dia berteriak sekeras itu. Aku menoleh padanya dan mendelik. "Berisik dobe, awas kalau kau bocorkan rahasiaku!"

Naruto nyengir lalu menujulurkan jempolnya padaku. "Tidak akan deh, kan gak asyik kalau ada orang lain yang membulimu selain diriku."

Aku merengut. Bicara dengannya hanya membuatku kesal saja. Lagipula ngapain juga aku meladeninya. Aku sebaiknya pulang sebelum bocah itu melakukan hal-hal yang menyusahkanku lagi. Aku berlari menaiki tangga setapak, raporku masih berada dalam pelukanku. Tapi saat aku telah sampai di dekat tikungan aku menoleh lagi padanya.

Naruto tengah berjongkok di dekat danau, dia masih menatapku. Saat matanya bertemu denganku, ia nyengir lebar lagi. Aku membuang muka darinya, tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Aku seperti melihat sesuatu. Ada banyak benda berbulu berwarna orange yang tebal dan panjang meliuk-liuk hidup di atas danau, tepat di belakang Naruto.

Tapi saat aku menoleh lagi, aku hanya melihat Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak sambil memegangi rapornya yang basah.

Tadi itu apa? Benda panjang dan tebal berwarna orange, sekilas ku pikir itu ekor Naruto. tapi jumlahnya ada banyak. Mana mungkin itu ekor.

Aku pasti salah lihat, pikirku lagi. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tapi alisku mengernyit lagi ketika melihat rapor Naruto yang sudah sampai di tangannya.

Huh bagaimana dia mengambilnya? Apa dia berenang? Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak basah.

Aku terpaku di tempat menatap Naruto lama karena penasaran. Aku baru memalingkan wajah ketika bocah blonde itu menyadari tatapanku.

Aku cepat-cepat berbalik dan pergi. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, Naruto itu siluman apa?

Aku jadi ingin tahu, tapi sayangnya aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Naruto benar-benar pindah ke tempat yang jauh.

.

-End of proloug- 


	2. Chapter 2

Siluman Pirang, Naruto!

NaruSasu

Rat: M

Warning: Yaoi, Super OOC, weird, supernatural, siluman, catSasuke!

Don't like don't read!

Pair: NaruSasu.

Chapter 1

.\\./.

..\\./..

* * *

Ku pikir ini adalah makan malam yang sama seperti makan malam dihari-hari biasanya di keluarga Uchiha. Aku, ibu, dan ayahku menyantap makanan dengan tenang sementara Niisan masih sibuk bekerja di luar. Tapi ketika ayahku meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, dan menatapku dengan wajah super serius, aku tahu ada masalah yang menungguku.

"Aku harus memberitahukan ini padamu, Uchiha Sasuke." Ayahku berkata dengan nada tegas.

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, selain meletakkan sendokku dan mendengarkan ayahku berbicara.

"Aku sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi calon pendampingmu kelak."

Seakan-akan ada petir yang menyambar dikepalaku. Meneriakiku dan menghempaskanku lagi ke dunia dimana siluman kucing hanya dianggap sebagai siluman yang tidak berguna. Tapi aku memastikan ekspresiku tetap tenang, aku tidak akan membuat ayahku merasa bahwa aku tidak senang mendengar kabar darinya ini.

Aku tahu, aku telah cukup merepotkannya selama ini.

"Dari sekian banyak keluarga para siluman yang mengajukan lamaran untuk menjadikanmu pendamping anaknya, aku memilihkanmu yang terbaik."

Aku mengangguk kaku, sementara ibuku tersenyum senang. Ibuku pasti menyukai calonku ini.

Ya, aku tahu setelah aku menginjak umur 17 tahun, umur akil balik, banyak keluarga siluman yang berbondong-bondong untuk melamarku. Mereka ingin menikahkan putra atau putri mereka padaku. Jangan salah itu bukan karena diriku, itu karena aku berasal dari keluarga Uchiha.

Uchiha adalah keluarga siluman elit, nenek moyang kami begitu hebat di masa lalu dan namanya masih dikenang hingga sekarang. Alasan inilah yang membuat para siluman ingin menyatukan garis keturunan mereka dengan Uchiha, itu adalah suatu kehormatan bagi mereka. Dan mengetahui ada siluman kucing yang terlahir di keluarga Uchiha adalah kesempatan besar yang tidak boleh dilewatkan.

Kurasa aku harus menjelaskan beberapa hal lagi tentang kesialan yang sering dialami siluman kucing. Menjadi siluman kucing kadang membuatmu secara otomatis menjadi submissive. Tentu saja, jarang sekali siluman yang mau menjadikanmu dominannya jika kau hanyalah seekor kucing. Aku mendapatkan perlakuan special karena terlahir di keluarga Uchiha. Faktanya karena aku hanya siluman kucing, banyak siluman lain yang merasa cukup percaya diri untuk menjadi pendampingku. Berbeda dengan Niisan yang terlahir dengan berbagai kelebihan. Tidak ada siluman yang cukup percaya diri mengajukan lamaran untuk meminangnya. Dia dominan elit yang kuat, apalagi dengan desas desus bahwa kemampuannya diatas batas maksimal siluman yang seharusnya.

Banyak yang berpikiran bahwa Niisan, Uchiha Itachi, mendapatkan anugrah yang besar dari nenek moyang Uchiha. Tentu saja, Itachi adalah orang yang jenius. Belum lagi dia adalah siluman harimau yang sangat kuat. jika kalian mau menantangnya bertarung, kusarankan lebih baik kalian mundur saja. Tidak ada harapan, aku belum pernah seumur hidupku melihat Itachi kalah.

Kembali tentang diriku, aku memang sudah cukup merepotkan ayahku. Pasti memusingkan setiap hari didatangi oleh keluarga siluman yang ingin melamarku. Tapi mendengar dia menerima salah satu lamaran dari keluarga-keluarga itu, membuatku penasaran juga.

"Keluarga siluman mana yang akan dijodohkan denganku?" Aku pernah mendengar beberapa nama keluarga siluman yang cukup terkenal, seperti keluarga Inuzuka dan keluarga Hyuuga. Apa salah satu diantara mereka?

"Nama keluarganya Uzumaki." Jawaban ayahku diluar dugaan. "Aku yakin siluman ini bisa melindungimu dengan baik."

"Uzumaki?"

Sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu.

Namanya familiar.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, sosok bocah blonde dengan cengiran jahil di wajahnya muncul di dalam kepalaku.

Tidak mungkin…

Jangan bilang yang akan dinikahkan denganku adalah bocah gila itu.

"Uzumaki yang mana?" Aku menegak ludah, gugup.

Ku mohon jangan bocah itu.

Ayahku menatapku dengan eskpresi penuh kebanggaan saat menyebut namanya. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Petir kedua menyambar di dalam kepalaku.

Si siluman pirang itu!

Uzumaki Naruto si tukang buli!

Sialan!

.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai telingaku, ayahku baru saja memutuskan untuk menjadikan Uzumaki Naruto sebagai pendamping hidupku.

Ini mimpi buruk!

Bagaimana mungkin ayah mengatakan 'ya' begitu saja pada orang tidak jelas itu!

Aku beranjak menaiki tangga dan berjalan kembali ke kamarku dengan bahu merosot. Ini di luar dugaan. Dari sekian banyak keluarga yang datang untuk melamarku, ia akhirnya berkata 'ya' untuk si siluman pirang tukang buli ini.

 _Why_? Siluman yang satu ini harusnya di bawah standar!

Aku mendobrak pintu kamarku lalu menghempaskan diri ke ranjang.

Kenapa hidupku sial sekali? Kenapa aku terlahir menjadi siluman kucing? Kenapa tidak menjadi siluman harimau seperti Niisan?

Lebih baik aku tidur saja, siapa tau saat aku bangun nanti, itu semua hanya mimpi. Tapi belum semenit aku memejamkan mata, pintu kamarku kembali dibuka.

"Kupingmu keluar tuh." Suara Itachi terdengar menegurku.

Aku mengernyit dan membalikkan punggungku ke arahnya. "Biarin!" balasku. Aku terlalu kesal untuk mengurusi hal itu.

"Ekormu juga keluar." Tegur Itachi lagi.

"Berisik!" Bentakku. Biarkan saja mereka keluar, telinga dan ekorku memang selalu kekuar setiap aku emosional. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, sebenarnya aku terlalu malas dan kesal untuk mengurusi hal itu.

Aku butuh ketenangan. _Please,_ ketenangan seperti ini mungkin tidak akan kudapatkan lagi setelah ayahku menerima lamaran Uzumaki Naruto. Bocah pirang tukang buli! Masa-masa sdku yang berat pasti akan terulang lagi. Lebih parahnya aku akan terikat oleh si tukang buli itu.

Tapi bukannya meninggalkanku sendirian, Itachi malah mencengkram ekorku dengan gemas. "Sasuke kau harus belajar mengendalikan mereka."

"Ouch!" Aku melompat dan cepat-cepat menepis tangan Itachi dari ekorku. "Sakit tau, Itachi baka!" aku melotot padanya seraya mengelus ekor hitam panjangku yang berdenyut-denyut karena ulahnya.

"Itu hukuman karena kau lengah." kata Itachi dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Iya iya." Kataku malas, kemudian aku berkonsentrasi menghilangkan mereka. "puas?" tanyaku setelah ekor dan kuping kucingku telah menghilang sepenuhnya.

Itachi mengangguk dan aku kembali menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang.

"Ibu menyuruhku memanggilmu untuk makan cemilan." kata itachi lagi.

Ck, kenapa dia tidak meninggalkanku saja sih! "Aku sudah kenyang." jawabku ketus.

Kudengar itachi menghela nafas, "kau marah? Apa ini karena si calon pendampingmu itu?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Kau tau ayah melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Ya tentu aku tau, karena aku hanyalah siluman kucing kampung yang tidak berguna, makanya ayah ingin cepat-cepat menyingkirkanku."

Ya aku hanyalah siluman kecil. Rasanya aku ingin sekali bunuh diri, agar aku bisa berenkarnasi menjadi siluman harimau seperti Itachi. Menjadi siluman kucing hanya membuatku menjadi sampah di keluargaku.

Apa coba bagusnya menjadi kucing?

Cakarku tidak bisa membunuh, dan taringki hanya berguna untuk mengunyah tulang ikan. Karena aku lemah dan tidak berguna, ayah jadi pilih kasih dan berusaha untuk menyingkirkanku. Aku selalu menganggapnya begitu.

Mendengar apa yang ku katakan tadi, Itachi langsung menjitak kepalaku. "kau tau apa maksudku!" tegurnya. Aku mencibir.

Apa aku sudah membahas ini? Satu lagi kesialan tidak menyenangkan yang dialami oleh siluman kecil sepertiku. Siluman lemah biasanya menjadi makanan kesukaan para oni. Apa itu oni? Sejenis monster, iblis, yang suka memakan siluman kecil.

Kadang mereka tidak bisa dibedakan dengan makhluk lain. Itu karena mereka ikut berbaur dengan para siluman. Oni dan siluman biasanya merahasiakan jati diri masing-masing. Tentu saja, Oni adalah musuh siluman, mereka hidup di bawah tanah tapi sering naik untuk memburu para siluman. Hal ini membuat para siluman-siluman kecil selalu menyembunyikan jati dirinya dari Oni. Makanya itachi selalu cerewet setiap aku memunculkan ekor ataupun telingaku secara sembarangan.

Aku punya masa-masa berat dengan Oni waktu kecil. Aku tidak tahu kenapa banyak Oni yang datang padaku dan mencoba mengejarku, padahal aku selalu mengontrol diri dengan baik. Bauku juga lebih terasa seperti bau harimau karena bau Niisan yang berbaur dengan tubuhku.

Tapi ketika aku duduk dibangku SMP, duniaku kembali lebih tenang. Mungkin karena para oni sudah kapok menggangguku. Niisan selalu menjadikannya kentang goreng setiap ada Oni yang mencoba memakanku. Aku yakin nama Itachi terkenal dikalangan Oni. Mungkin ini jugalah asal dari berita dimana Niisan memiliki kemampuan yang bahkan diatas batas maksimal kekuatan siluman pada umumnya.

Karena adik tidak bergunanya yang melindungi diri sendiri saja tidak bisa.

Dan adiknya adalah aku.

Sialnya hidupku.

Inilah kenapa ayahku berniat untuk segera menjodohkanku. Siluman yang lemah harus dijodohkan dengan siluman yang kuat, agar terlindungi dari oni. Aku tidak mungkin hidup dalam perlindungan Itachi terus menerus. Saat aku dewasa, sudah saatnya aku menikah dan hidup dengan siluman dominan yang lebih kuat.

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan 'dia'?" Aku memprotes. Aku sudah tahu siluman mana yang akan dijodohkan denganku.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan 'dia'?"

"Tentu saja. Dia lemah, jauh lebih lemah dariku!" Aku tahu dengan jelas si siluman itu. Aku pernah satu sekolah dengannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia lemah?"

"Karena nilaiku selalu lebih tinggi darinya. Aku juga pernah bertarung taijitsu dengannya. Aku menang telak! Dia sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan dan yang paling penting dia tidak menyukaiku!"

Itachi mengerutkan alisnya dengan . "Mungkin kau salah, kau mengira siluman yang berbeda."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Aku tidak mungkin salah, aku mendengarnya dengan jelas! Ayah menyebut keluarga Uzumaki. Aku tahu anak mereka. Si pemuda berisik yang suka menggangguku waktu sd, si Uzumaki naruto."

Aku masih ingat bocah itu. Si pirang bodoh yang suka cari masalah denganku. Anak itu sepertinya punya dendam terpendam padaku. Dia benci ketika melihatku sukses. Dulu aku sering di bulli olehnya. Aku ingat dia pernah mencoba menceburkan raporku ke danau, menubrukku dengan sengaja saat berpapasan, mencekal kakiku saat lomba lari, dan menantangku berkelahi setiap punya kesempatan. Tapi pada akhirnya tetap saja, dia berakhir dengan menyedihkan. Dia bocah lemah yang bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Tapi kenapa ayah malah menjodohkanku dengannya?

Itachi terdiam, ekspresinya terlihat tertarik. "Benarkah? Wah aneh sekali kalau begitu."

Aku melirik itachi, sepertinya ada sesuatu yg belum kuketahui. "Memangnya dia siluman apa?" tanyaku. Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah tahu, Naruto itu jenis siluman yang mana.

Kami para siluman memang selalu berhati-hati untuk tidak menunjukkan sisi siluman kami. Itu adalah salah satu bentuk kehati-hatian kami dengan para Oni. Mereka selalu memasang mata pada siluman-sluman yang lemah. Oleh karena itu kami jarang menunjukkan wujud masing-masing, yah kecuali siluman yang memang suka pamer. Tapi Naruto juga merahasiakan jati dirinya waktu kami bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Dan saat aku lulus sd, Naruto pindah ke tempat yang jauh. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi.

"Menurutmu?" itachi bertanya balik.

Aku berpikir. Untuk pemuda bertampang bodoh seperti Naruto, "pasti katak."

Itachi tertawa, ia kemudian mengacak rambutku gemas. "keluarlah Ototou sebelum aku datang kembali dan memutuskan unutk menggedongmu seperti karung beras ke ruang makan." katanya kemudian dia pergi meninggalkanku di kamar.

Aku termenung sendirian. Masih berusaha menebak jati diri Naruto.

Salah ya? Jadi bukan katak? Kalau begitu, apa jangan-jangan ayam?

.

.

.

Siluman memiliki kehidupan yang sama dengan manusia. Kami belajar di sekolah, lulus kemudian bekerja. Ini adalah warisan manusia kepada kami, karena sebenarnya kami bukan siluman murni lagi, kami sudah mengalami persilangan dengan manusia. Oleh karena itu di dunia modern ini segala tuntutan hidup yang dimiliki manusia juga dimiliki oleh siluman. Bedanya siluman selalu di susahkan oleh para oni. Jadi terkadang kami dipaksa menggunakan kekerasan juga.

Aku menopang dagu sambil menatap langit biru. Di depan kelas Kakashi sensei sedang menjelaskan tentang logaritma, tapi tidak ada satu rumuspun yang mampiar di otakku. Pikiranku melayang hanya diisi oleh perjodohan gila itu.

Tadi malam aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik di depan ayahku. Ayahku sepertinya sudah benar-benar mantap dengan pilihannya. Dia menyebutkan akan mempertemukanku dengan sang calon suami secepatnya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak berani membayangkannya.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Naruto. Aku bisa berakhir di buli setiap hari olehnya. Suara Kakashi tiba-tiba terhenti ketika pintu kelasku di geser terbuka. Untuk pertama kalinya, pikiranku tertambat ke realita.

Seorang pemuda blonde tinggi memasuki kelas. aku bisa merasakan aura silumannya yang kuat dari jauh. Pemuda itu tersenyum minta maaf pada Kakashi.

"Maaf sensei, aku terlambat." Katanya.

Si siluman ini menarik perhatian seisi kelas. Rambut blonde acak-acakan, mata biru cemerlang, rahang yang kuat, kulit tan eksotis, dan tubuh tegap nan kokoh. Dia adalah pencerminan dari laki-laki yang sempurna. Laki-laki liar dan jantan. Dia juga lumayan tampan.

"Oh kau si murid baru itu ya?" Kata Kakashi, kelihatannya dia tadi melupakannya. "berhubung pelajaran sudah dimulai, bagian perkenalannya lebih baik di tunda sampai jam istirahat. Langsung saja secara pribadi, tidak masalahkan?" Kakashi menyarankan.

Si Pria blonde mengangguk lalu menunduk sedalam-dalamnya pada guru itu. "Terima kasih Sensei." Katanya sopan.

"Ya, kalau begitu silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong."

Bangku paling kosong terletak di belakang Lee, tapi anehnya pria blonde itu malah memilih berjalan memutar melewati barisan kursiku. Aku mengerutkan alis. Ngapain dia? Olahraga?

Beberapa siluman wanita berteriak agak berlebihan saat dia lewat. Aura silumannya begitu kuat, hingga membuat beberapa siluman terpanah. Dia berjalan semakin dekat denganku, dan saat ia melewatiku, ia nyengir lebar padaku.

Deg! Jantungku tiba-tiba terlonjak.

Tunggu dulu, mata safir cemerlang itu, tiga kumis kucing di pipinya, kulit tan, dan cengiran bodohnya. Bukankah dia… Naruto!

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, tidak itu tidak mungkin. Naruto itu dekil, pendek, dan idiot, ia tidak mungkin berubah menjadi cowok tinggi, tampan, dan... pokoknya itu tidak mungkin.

Tapi kepalaku sudah berputar mengikuti gerakannya. Ia berjalan mengitari dua bangku lalu duduk di kursi kosong belakang Lee yang letaknya paling belakang. Saat ia meletakkan tasnya ke meja, pandangan kami berbenturan. Dia kemudian menyeringai, seringai bodoh yang sama persis dengan si dekil Naruto yang ku kenal.

Ini tidak mungkin kan? Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya.

Naruto sudah benar-benar berubah! Dari seorang bocah bodoh, dia bertansformasi menjadi pria tampan. Dia mirip seperti sang pangeran dalam dongeng di _beauty and the beast_! Dongeng yang selalu dibacakan ibuku, sampai-sampai aku mau muntah saking bosannya.

Tapi tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah untuk apa dia kemari? Apa jangan-jangan karena masalah perjodohan? Ck, mati aku, kenapa semuanya jadi serius begini!

.

.

.

Pada jam istirahat, aku kembali menekuk wajah sambil memandang langit biru melalui jendela kelasku. Kelasku luar biasa ribut sekarang. Ada banyak anak-anak dari kelas lain yang berbondong-bondong ke kelasku dan mengelilingi bangku Naruto. Ya, kenalanlah dengan si tukang buli itu, biarkan dia membuli kalian semua.

"Namanya Naruto." Sakura, gadis berambut pink yang kini sedang duduk disebelahku tengah cekikikan tidak jelas. "Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu tampan, tapi kharismanya itu loh, bikin aku terbang!"

Aku mengernyit. Kharisma apanya?

"Sasuke-kun menurutmu bagaimana?' Dia bertanya padaku.

Aku mengacanginya dengan tidak perduli. Kenapa sih cewek ini selalu SKSD padaku.

"Eh, eh Sasuke-kun, kudengar dari ibuku, ayahmu sudah memilih siluman yang akan dijodohkan denganmu. Apa itu benar?" Cewek pirang yang juga SKSD denganku muncul entah dari mana.

Mereka sebenarnya bukan temanku. Aku ini penyindiri dan tidak suka dipusingkan dengan hal-hal berbau persahabatan. Tapi berhubung keluarga mereka 'cukup' dekat dengan ibuku, mereka selalu sok akrab denganku.

"Hn." Balasku agak malas.

"Yah, sayang sekali." Ino mendesah terdengar kecewa.

Sakura cekikikan lagi. "Apa-apaan kau Ino, apa keluargamu mencoba melamar Sasuke-kun juga?"

Ino langsung kelihatan salah tingkah. "Me-memangnya kenapa? Kau juga kan? Padahal kau cuman siluman kelinci!"

"Heh, lalu apa bagusnya denganmu, kau cuman siluman kucing."

Alisku berkedut sedikit tersungging dengan ejekan untuk siluman kucing. Yah, beginilah nasibku. Sebenarnya jarang sekali ada laki-laki yang menjadi siluman kucing, rata-rata siluman kucing itu terdiri dari perempuan. Menyedihkan sekali ya? Aku jadi seperti ini karena gen dari ibuku yang juga siluman kucing.

"Apa salahnya kalau aku berniat menjadikan Sasuke-kun suamiku, yang penting aku cantik! Tidak sepertimu yang berdijat lebar!"

"Apa kau bilang! Berkacalah dasar Ino _pig_! Wajahmu itu lebih mirip Babi daripada kucing yang menggemaskan!"

Aku menghela nafas lelah, kedua gadis itu masih saja berkelahi disampingku. Aku menopang dagu sambil menatap ke arah kaca jendela. Samar-samar aku bisa melihat pantulan wajahku yang muram dari kaca, Sakura disebelahkupun masih terlihat sibuk beradu mulut dengan Ino, lalu aku melihat satu bangku yang juga terpantul dari kaca. Sosok pria blonde yang kini tengah menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku, menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca.

Aku langsung memutar kepalaku padanya, tapi siluman pirang itu sudah berbalik lagi dan tengah terkekeh saat berbicara dengan seorang siswi berambut blonde lebat, bernama Shion.

Mungkin aku salah lihat.

"Berisik sekali sih!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba membentak, kelas langsung sunyi senyap. Sakura menahan nafas disampingku sambil bergumam.

"Inuzuka!"

Inuzuka Kiba adalah siluman anjing. Ia juga berasal dari keluarga yang elit sepertiku. Tapi berbeda denganku yang penyendiri, dia sebaliknya, suka ketenaran. Dia terkenal dan punya lumayan banyak penggemar di sekolah. Dia bahkan mentatto wajahnya sendiri supaya terlihat lebih gahar, seperti kakak-kakaknya.

Kiba menambatkan matanya padaku. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan tidak tertarik. Aku malas meladeninya hari ini. Si Kiba itu merasa bahwa kami berjodoh, karena kami sama-sama berasal dari kalangan yang elit. Bego, aku mual jika mencium bau anjing. Lagipula anjing dan kucing lebih baik tidak bersama. Ayahku pernah mengatakan hal itu, saat keluarga Inuzuka datang untuk melamarku.

Kiba berjalan ke arahku, meninggalkan dua kroninya yang berbadan lebih besar dari dia, Shino dan Chouji. Mata kami berpaut. Dia kelihatannya agak kesal hari ini. Saat dia sudah berdiri disamping Ino, ia melempar kertas yang sudah dilipat kepadaku.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku, Uchiha." Desisnya.

Aku langsung sadar, Itu ancaman untukku.

Aku menatapnya berpaling, sebelum membuka kertas itu.

 _Temui aku di laboratorium sepulang sekolah._ Begitu bunyi tulisannya. Aku menghela nafas, apa lagi ini? Hari ini aku sedang tidak _mood_ meladeni dia. Tapi kalau aku tidak datang, kroninya pasti akan menggangguku terus.

Sialan, aku tidak punya pilihan.

"Apa isinya, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menatapi kertas di tanganku dengan penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa." Balasku sambil melemparkan itu ke dalam tas. Saat mataku mendongak lagi, tanpa sengaja aku bertatapan dengan mata biru Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu juga sedang menatap kertas yang tadi dilemparkan Kiba padaku. Tatapannya membuatku sadar bahwa bukan hanya Sakura yang pensaran dengan isi surat itu.

.

.

.

 _Kau pulang jam berapa? Mau mampir makan ice cream bersamaku?_

Aku menatap SMS yang Itachi kirimkan untukku. Bibirku mengulum senyum. Ia pasti berpikir aku sedang galau, makanya ia mengajakku makan _ice cream_. Saat aku sedang sedih, Niisan memang selalu mengajakku makan _ice cream_ untuk menghiburku. Padahal dia sedang sibuk, tapi selalu memikirkanku. Tapi kapan dia akan sadar kalau aku tidak begitu suka makan _ice cream_ lagi. Dia selalu menganggapku anak-anak, dan selalu bersikap _overprotectif_ padaku. Punya saudara yang _brother complex_ sebenarnya tidak mudah.

Aku membalas sms Itachi. Mengiyakan. Aku mengirim dan balasannya datang sepuluh detik setelah aku menekan tombol _send._

 _Aku akan datang menjemputmu._

"Hei, Uchiha."

Shino telah berdiri di depan mejaku. Wajahnya langsung menghancurkan _mood_ ku.

"Apa?" Tegurku jutek.

"Kiba sudah menunggumu."

Cih, sejak kapan keluarga Aburame menjadi pesuruh keluarga Inuzuka. Dasar tidak punya harga diri mau-maunya saja disuruh-suruh. Aku beranjak, tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut dengannya. Biarlah aku selesaikan masalah yang ini dulu.

Kami menuju ke ruang laboratorium, disana aku melihat Chouji berdiri di depan pintu. Satu lagi si pembantu Inuzuka.

"Kiba di dalam." Dia memberitahuku.

Aku hanya melempar pandanganku dan langsung masuk kedalam. Agak kesal harus membuang-buang waktuku untuk berurusan dengan anak-anak tukang buli ini. Itachi mungkin sudah menuju kemari untuk menjemputku.

Di dalam Kiba sudah menungguku. Dia langsung beranjak dari kursi yang biasa diduduki guru praktekku dan menyeringai padaku dengan –sangat— angkuh.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama, Itachi akan datang menjemputku sebentar lagi." Aku berkata padanya.

Mendengar nama Itachi, Kiba langsung merinding. Wajar saja semua siluman takut pada Itachi. Apalagi mereka tahu, kalau Itachi adalah tipe _brother complex_ parah. Aku sebenarnya malu menyebutkan ini, tapi Itachi terkadang tidak bisa menahan diri saat di dekatku. Mungkin karena aku siluman kucing yang lemah, jadi dia selalu bersikap _overprotectif_. Walau terkadang terlalu berlebihan. Waktu acara-acara di sekolah dia selalu datang dan tidak pernah berniat melepaskan genggamannya di tanganku sedetikpun.

"Untuk apa kau memanggil dia segala?"

Kiba salah paham, dia kira aku sedang mengancamnya.

"Aku tidak memanggilnya. Kami memang ada acara setelah pulang sekolah." Aku menjelaskan dengan kalem. Kalau mendengar nama Itachi saja Kiba sudah bergidik ketakutan, mending dia tidak usah berurusan denganku.

Kiba kelihatan bimbang. Ia diam cukup lama. Tapi akhirnya dia menggeleng, mungkin dia memutuskan menyingkirkan ketakutannya pada Itachi untuk sementara waktu.

Aku jadi penasaran, kenapa dia serius sekali?

"Kau mau bicara apa?" Tanyaku makin tidak sabaran.

Kiba berdeham, lalu ia kembali memamerkan seringai sombongnya padaku. "Kata ayahku, ayahmu menolak tawaran lamaran keluargaku karena kau telah dijodohkan oleh siluman lain."

Ck, ternyata hanya itu.

"Apa itu benar?"

"Benar." Balasku tanpa banyak bacot.

"Siapa? Apa dia lebih kuat dariku?"

Aku mual mendengar nada sombong dalam kata-kata Kiba. Tapi kalau harus membandingkan Naruto dengannya, menurutku mereka hampir sama.

Sama-sama menyebalkan.

"Entah." Komentarku. Jika Kiba cuman mau mewawancaraiku tentang ini, mending aku pergi saja.

Kiba terkekeh, dia mengira aku sangat lucu karena tidak bisa membedakan antara dirinya dan Naruto. Aku meyakini bahwa Kiba merasa dirinya sebagai siluman yang paling kuat yang pernah ada.

Walau dia bergidik saat mendengar nama Itachi.

"Aku tahu kau juga menganggap diriku sebagai kandidat terbaikmu."

Wah aku kagum dengan kenarsisannya.

"Oleh karena itu aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku masih bersedia menikah denganmu."

Kenapa kedengarannya, aku yang sedang memohon untuk dinikahi olehnya ya?

"Bukan aku yang memutuskan siluman mana yang akan menjadi calon pendampingku. Itu keputusan ayahku." Untuk memperjelas saja. Daripada Kiba ngomong panjang lebar tentang kesempurnaannya padaku, mending dia langsung saja pergi ke ayahku.

Kiba berdecak tidak senang. Ia kelihatan dipermalukan. "Ayahmu menolak lamaranku."

Oh, syukurlah. Aku juga tidak akan senang jika harus menghabiskan waktu seumur hidupku untuk mendengar semua kenarsisannya.

"Kalau begitu masalah kita selesai." Aku mengakhiri. "Sudah ya, aku mau pulang."

Aku baru mau melangkah meninggalkannya tapi Kiba tiba-tiba menarikku dan membalik badanku lagi. Aku terkesiap saat merasakan kekuatannya yang besar.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Bentakku padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, sejak pertama melihatmu, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada kecantikanmu."

 _Whatever,_ apa yang dibicarakan siluman anjing ini!

"Jujur sajalah, Sasuke. Aku yakin kau juga pasti menyukaiku. Aku keren dan berasal dari keluarga yang sama-sama elit sepertimu. Ayahmu tidak tahu itu, makanya ia menolak lamaranku."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, itu kehendak ayahku!" Si idiot ternyata sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku. "Mau apapun keputusannya, semua kehendak ayahku."

"Tidak, ini juga bisa jadi kehendak kita berdua." Kiba membentakku. Tangannya semakin erat memegangi pergelangan tanganku. Kurasakan cakar Kiba telah tumbuh dan menekan kulitku.

"Aku sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk memutuskan." Aku berusaha untuk bersabar. Sialan, aku takut ia akan mematahkan tulangku jika aku membuatnya kesal.

"Kau punya." Tangan Kiba memegangi pipiku dengan kasar. Cakarnya menyentuh wajahku. Aku mematung seketika.

"Kita bisa merubah keputusan ayahmu, Sasuke. Jikalau kita melakukan ' _mating_ ' terlebih dahulu."

Aku terbelalak. Pria ini gila! Dia tidak waras! Siapa yang mau menikah dengannya! Siapa yang mau menyerahkan diriku untuk _mating_ dengannya!

"Itachi sudah menungguku dibawah." Kali ini aku memang ingin mengancamnya.

"Kakakmu juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun setelah kita _mating_. Kau pikir ada siluman yang mau padamu jika kau sudah jadi bekasku."

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Aku berteriak berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ini salah ayahmu, karena tidak menerima lamaran keluargaku, padahal keluargaku juga berasal dari keluarga elit! Kita ini pasangan yang serasi, aku juga tahu kalau kau suka padaku! Siapa yang tidak akan menyukaiku!"

"AKU TIDAK MENYUKAIMU, IDIOT!" Ku bentak dia tepat di wajahnya. Sadarlah kau, dasar raja narsis. Emosiku menggelegak, telinga dan ekorku muncul. Cengkraman ditanganku makin keras. Aku mengernyit dan langsung mencakarnya tepat diwajah.

Sayang, cakar kucingku tidak bisa merobek pipinya, cakarku hanya membuat baretan kecil dipipinya. Tidak terlalu melukainya dan hanya membuatnya naik darah.

"Dasar siluman kucing sialan!" Ia meneriakiku. Gigi taringnya tumbuh, dan cakarnya menembus kulitku. Kiba tampak menakutkan. "Kau itu cuman siluman kucing! Masih untung aku mau padamu!"

Kucakar lagi wajahnya, kali ini lebih dalam. Dadaku bergemuruh marah sekali karena hinaannya padaku. Inilah kenapa aku tidak suka bergaul, inilah kenapa aku lebih suka sendirian.

 _Dia tampan, tapi dia cuman siluma kucing._

 _Sasuke-kun hebat! Tapi sayang sekali, kenapa dia hanya siluman kucing ya?_

 _Oh ya, dia dari keluarga elit Uchiha, tapi sayangnya dia hanya siluman kucing._

 _Iya Itachi memang selalu bersikap begitu, karena Sasuke hanya siluman kucing_

Aku muak dengan kekecewaan pada nada suara mereka. Walau aku sudah berusaha keras, aku tetap tidak bisa menutupi kekuranganku.

Sialan! Kenapa aku harus terlahir menjadi siluman kucing!

"Kau benar-benar ya!" Kiba menatapku marah. Darah menetes dipipinya karena bekas cakaranku. Tapi tetap saja itu belum cukup untuk melukainya.

Kiba malah semakin marah. Ia menghentakkanku dan melemparkanku ke ruang sapu yang kecil dan sesak.

"Padahal aku mau memperlakukanmu dengan baik tapi kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri." Kiba masuk ke dalam ruang sapu bersamaku. Saking kecilnya ruangan itu, tubuhku langsung terhimpit ke tembok bersama sapu-sapu. "Jangan salah paham ya, aku menyukaimu karena kau dari Uchiha, kau pikir aku mau merusak keturunanku dengan menikahi siluman kucing sepertimu."

Aku men _death glare_ nya. "Diam kau, anjing sialan!" Bentakku.

Tapi Kiba langsung menyambar leherku dan mencekikku dengan tangannya yang berkuku tajam. "Hati-hati Sasuke, mau ku sobek-sobek lehermu?" Dia mengancamku.

Aku lanngsung terdiam. Kurasakan ponselku bergetar di saku celanaku. Itachi! Aku berusaha meraih ponselku, tapi tangan Kiba menghalangiku. Ia menyambar ponselku lebih cepat dan langsung melemparkannya keluar dari ruang sapu. Berikutnya dia menutup pintu dan membuat kami berada dalam kegelapan total.

Aku tidak bisa bernafas, Kiba mencekikku.

Beraninya dia memperlakukanku seperti ini!

Aku bermaksud menendangnya dengan kakiku, tapi ia menghindar dan malah menyelipkan satu kakinya diantara pahaku.

"Ku bilang hati-hati." Bisiknya. Ia menaikkan lututnya, dan aku langsung tercekat ketika merasakan pahanya menekan selangkanganku.

"Hgggk!" Aku mendesah tertahan. Aku mencoba mendorong pahanya, tapi ia mencekikku semakin kuat. Ekorku terjepit antara tembok dan tubuhku. Sekejap aku merasa lemas, kekuatanku hilang begitu saja.

Kurasakan tangan Kiba bergerak ke seragam sekolahku dan…

 _Sreet_

Dia merobek seragamku. Kancingku terpental dan kurasakan udara dingin menyentuh dadaku yang telanjang.

"Hen—ti—Ahhhk!"

"Bisa kau diam!" Kiba membentakku seraya memutir kedua putingku dengan kuat.

Sakit!

Dia melepaskan cekikannya di leherku dan mulai menggerayaingi tubuhku. Aku berusaha mendorongnya lagi tapi kekuatan Kiba lebih besar dariku. Pahanya mulai menggenjot daerah selangkanganku, membuat seluruh tubuhku gemetar tidak karuan.

"Ahhk—" Aku mengerang, cakarku menekan masuk kekulitnya.

Menjijikkan! Aku berusaha untuk melakukan perlawanan sebisaku tapi semuanya sia-sia.

Kiba menahan tanganku ditembok. Sementara bibirnya mulai bergerak ke leherku, menjilat bekas cekikannya sendiri. Aku membuang wajahku, berusaha untuk menyingkirkan leherku dari jangkauannya. Tapi itu membuatnya beralih turun ke dadaku.

Aku tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan licin menyapu putingku. Bukan hanya itu, aku juga bisa merasakan gigi Kiba yang runcing. Dan tanpa bisa ia tahan, Kiba menggigit tonjolanku dengan kasar.

"Aaargh!" Aku berteriak, putingku berdarah. Perih!

"Itu karena kau terus melawanku." Kata Kiba. "Sekarang diamlah, jika kau tidak mau aku melukaimu lagi."

Kiba melepaskan kedua tanganku. Tapi dia mulai membuka kancing celanaku. Aku menatapnya _horror_.

"Hentikan!" Perintahku kalut. "Jangan buka!"

"Bodoh, bagaimana aku bisa 'memasuki'mu jika tidak membuka celanamu."

"Siapa yang mau dimasuki olehmu!"

Kiba sudah gila. Dia benar-benar serius ingin menikah denganku.

Ayahku pasti akan membunuhku jika mengetahui hal ini. Nama keluarga Uchiha akan dipermalukan jika mengetahui putra bungsunya telah diperkosa. Aku akan menjadi aib keluargaku.

Tapi aku takut. Aku tidak berani melawan.

Kurasakan gigi tajamnya di selangkanganku. Lidahnya menjilati penisku.

"Diam atau ku gigit benda berhargamu ini sampai putus." Kiba mengancam.

Aku meneguk ludah ketakutan.

Kiba memasukkan penisku yang masih lemas ke dalam mulutnya, mengulumnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Aaahn—stopph!" Aku meremas rambut jabriknya, ingin mendorongnya, tapi takut gigi runcingnya akan mengenai kejantananku.

Tapi dilain pihak Kiba makin buas. Lidah panjang khas anjingnya, menyapu batangku, menjilatiku, dan menghisapku dengan lapar.

"Ghhhk—Hmmph!" Aku mengigit bibir bawahku berusaha menahan desahan. Ku remas rambutnya makin kuat. Aku tidak menikmatinya. Ini menjijikkan. Anjing sialan ini mengotori tubuhku.

Aku terkesiap panik ketika merasakan jemarinya bergerak ke belakangku, meremas kedua bongkahan pantatku dengan gemas.

Dia akan memperkosaku!

Dan aku akan berakhir menikahinya!

Tidak, aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan siluman anjing gila ini!

Aku bahkan tidak ingin dia menyentuhku!

"Lepas!" Aku mendorong kepalanya dari selangkanganku. Tapi dia mencengkram pinggulku dengan kuat, mendorong penisku masuk lebih dalam ke mulutnya yang penuh saliva.

"Hnggh–" Giginya bergesekan dengan penisku, membuat nafasku tertahan sekejap.

Aku memejamkan mata ketakutan. Apa yang harus kulakukan! Dia akan memperkosaku!

Aku tidak berdaya!

Disaat-saat seperti ini, Itachi biasanya selalu datang menolongku. Tapi Kiba melempar ponselku keluar. Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya.

Air mata menggenang disudut mataku. Merasakan aku yang mulai menyerah, jemari Kiba kembali meraba ke pantatku, tangannya meremas ekorku sebelum turun ke lubangku. Tangannya berputar di liang analku. Aku mengerang dalam hati.

"Ni-Niisan…" Aku merintih, memanggil Itachi.

Aku harap terjadi keajaiban dan ia datang untuk menolongku.

Kiba menjilat pusarku, tangannya mulai memasuki lubangku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku tidak ingin dia memasukiku!

 _Brak_

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan cahaya masuk langsung menyilaukanku. Tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi, kurasakan Kiba di tarik keluar dari dalam ruang sapu dengan kasar.

Aku terpaku di tempat.

Apa itu Niisan?

Kudengar suara-suara di luar, seperti dua orang yang sedang berkelahi. Tapi kakiku terlalu lemas untuk melangkah memeriksanya. Aku malah terjatuh ke lantai dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Darah masih menetes keluar dari dadaku, dan selangkanganku terasa perih. Aku menunggu didalam ruang sapu sumpek itu dengan ketakutan. Suara-suara dari luar kedengarannya seperti seluruh ruang raboratorium telah dihancurkan.

Itu pasti Niisan. Dia selalu datang menolongku disaat-saat aku membutuhkannya.

Aku legah, sekarang aku aman. Ku tatap cakarku, lalu dengan berkonsentrasi aku menghilangkannya kembali. Tapi aku tidak berhasil menghilangkan ekor dan telinga kucingku. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi total, jika jantungku masih berdebar sekencang ini.

Di luar mulai sunyi. Aku menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, menunggu Itachi muncul. Ku dengar langkah kaki berjalan mendekat, dan pintu mulai bergerak membuka lebar.

"Niisan…" Ku angkat tanganku agar Itachi bisa meraihku.

Tapi saat orang itu muncul dihadapanku, aku sadar, dia bukanlah Itachi, melainkan orang lain.

Rambut blonde itu, mata biru cemerlang itu. Dia… Naruto?

Aku terpaku menatap Naruto yang mendekatiku. Tanganku yang terulur terjatuh di kanan kiriku. Aku mendongak memandanginya. Kulihat ia menggelangkan kepala dengan kesal kepadaku. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan menyentil pelan telinga kucingku,

"Dasar kucing kecil!" Sahutnya.

* * *

tbc


End file.
